Different
by Humorous Death
Summary: Three girls, Autumn, Alice, and Alison, are different than everybody else. What makes them different makes every day they live to us seems weird, or like a nightmare to us. But to them, it is just a normal day. One-shot. Fem!England and Fem!Alois included. I used this for an English paper so sorry if it stinks!Please PM me if anything is inaccurate so I can improve it for Outcasts!


**Hey, it's my first story, so no flames (not that you should be flaming anyway). I could re-make this into a longer, more complicated story that, in my opinion, will be better with Prussia, Hungary, Grell, another OC, and maybe Denmark (if that happens, the current OC's name will change).**

**This is dedicated to my dear ol' Lioner15. XD She was the one who told me I should get this account in the first place, so thank you Lioner!**

**And now, without further ado, here is my first fanfiction, Different.**

Chaos greets me as I leave my fourth-period classroom in Sohma High School. The stench of teenagers say hello to my nose as I take my first step. A smile made its way across my face. This is home to me.

The principal was a kind woman named Akito. There have been rumors that she was once cruel and spiteful. Some even say she hit a past student named Hatori. I chuckled, they were only rumors. Nothing more, nothing less. The same people who spread these rumors say I'm crazy. That I'm insane. In a way, they're right. I have an ability to see images in everyday, ordinary life. Memories to be exact. Even dreams I have had in the past will sometimes cross my mind. I can't control it either. They randomly appear in my mind and suck me to another dimension. A place that feels like time doesn't exist. A place where the outside world can't affect me. A place I'm not allowed to escape, no matter how much I want to. Nobody knows about it. It's not like I haven't told them. I have. I've seen doctors and others that might know about my difficulties, but nobody knows what it is. All I know is that I see past memories again, and I don't have the ability to forget anything.

When I remember stuff, it feels like I'm getting slapped across the face. Sometimes, when it's really bad, my body stops working. I feel numb. It's like my brain is focusing more on remembering things I don't want to remember than making sure I can stand and breathe normally. Sometimes, it's better and I don't see that many, and other days it's worse, and I see a lot. When it's pretty tame, I don't feel it and, if I'm lucky, don't even notice it. It's just normal life for me now.

I walk to my locker to get my lunch and drop off my brick-load of books.

"Hello Autumn!"

I saw a happy Alison Trancy running over to me. I chuckle under my breath.

"Sup?" I ask.

"Nothing really. The day's been pretty normal," she tells me. "It's boring," she says suddenly turning dark.

"That's good," I say in my usual sarcastic tone as I push my thick black frames in the "nerd" style further up the bridge of my nose.

Alison is my friend. She is sweet and kind sometimes. Other times, she is violent, depressed, and angry. It isn't her fault, though. She's bipolar. That means she has dramatic mood swings between extremely happy, cheerful, and hopelessly and painlessly optimistic, to Violent, sad, and depressed.

She slouched against the locker next to mine. She is wearing a purple trench coat, black shorts, and a green long-sleeved shirt, "Still wearing your trench coat I see."

Her shoulder-length blonde hair bounce as she nodded her head, "I was cold." She returned to her normal, optimistic, self.

"I wonder why," I chuckle.

"The problem with shorts," she says and a smile forms on her face again.

I close my locker and see Alice walking over to us. She has long strawberry-blonde hair that reaches her waist. She is wearing an army-green sweater with black jeans. She says formally, "I'm terribly sorry for being late. Flying Mint Bunny and I had urgent matters to attend to."

"'S'all good," I assure her. "We just finished here ourselves," I stuff another old quiz of mine with a hundred on it and crumple it p to put in my locker of litter.

We gave up trying to make Alice talk to us less formally shortly after Alison and I met her. Alice is caring and smart. She loves the idea of magic and one of her best friends is Flying Mint Bunny. Flying Mint Bunny is a creature only she can see. That's because she's schizophrenic. That means she can't tell the difference between what's real and what's fake. She sees things that aren't actually there or even real. For example, she sees a mint-colored rabbit with wings flying around her named Flying Mint Bunny; not things from her past like me. Our minds may sound similar, but they aren't. I relive the memories knowing they aren't real and that it'll all end eventually. She believes they are real and only she can see them. We are very different, but still friends, and accepting of others, unlike some people.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry," Alison starts to pull us down the hall with more strength than a freshman student should have in her body.

"Oi, Ali! You'd think we've been here for decades!" I hear Alice's heavy British accent shout.

I sigh and shake my head. I love my friends, even if others don't see why I hang out with them. It doesn't matter. They're my friends, not theirs. We get each other like nobody else does. We're practically sisters.

Suddenly, the person now pushing us forward with her hand against our backs is being pushed to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," somebody says.

Another somebody separates Alice and me from staring at our friend on the ground.

These aren't just any somebodies, I discover by seeing their faces. These are the three rich snobs at our school, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Claude Faustus. These three are nothing but trouble. Actually, everybody's nothing but trouble to us.

A familiar feeling of pain went through my mind. A feeling of dread sank into my stomach. This one of my many memory attacks.

_I used to be a lone wolf. I had no friends and I didn't want friends. All people care about are themselves. But now, life was becoming boring. I read all of the manga, which are Japanese graphic novels, last week. We weren't learning anything new in class. What did normal people my age do for fun? Maybe I should observe my classmates and see what they do for fun._

_I turned to a group of girls chatting amongst themselves. Talk to friends? I laughed at the idea. Nope, there was no way I was going to get friends._

_I scanned the courtyard outside of the school through a window until I saw a group of kids on their phones. Have some sort of social life? Ha! Nope. Can't have a social life if you don't have friends. Who would want friends?_

_I stepped into the courtyard to take a better look around. I turned around to see Jenna Trancy at the feet of the three boys notorious for being rich: Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude. They were so full of themselves and acted as if no one could touch them._

_Jenna was very poor she barely ate and her clothes were always ill-fitted, raggedy and old. Nobody liked her very much. I was indifferent to people and didn't pay much attention, so I hadn't formed a real opinion of her yet, but she seemed nice. Actually, let me rephrase that. She hasn't been mean to me, or anybody else for that matter. At least as far as I've seen or heard._

_At the time, Jenna's grandparents recently passed away. Apparently, they were rich because she was given their fortune. After that, she dressed in fancier clothes and people pretended to like her instead of show all of the hate they used to. Now, people would be willing to be her friend. In case it wasn't clear, by friend, I mean unwilling to be mean to her face._

_My opinion of her hasn't changed a bit._

"_Please, don't hurt me more," she mumbled._

"_That is our decision. Not yours,"Ciel, the girly-looking, blue-haired jerk told her._

_I was getting very angry, very fast. When I get angry, let me tell you, nobody is safe._

"_Please, what did I do to deserve this? All I did was ask you to be my friend!" Jenna cried._

"_That's what you did. You are nothing but a piece of sewer scum. Learn your place," Ciel told her as if he was her superior._

_A string of curded ran through my head. How could somebody be so cruel with no regret whatsoever? I pulled out my phone and took a picture. This required action, but not just any action. I had to be clever with this. I took a picture of what I was seeing and inserted a picture of a faded, sideways triangle on top. This trick might just work. _

"_Sebastian," Ciel shat a signal to Sebastian._

_Or it might not and I go back to square one. _

_Sebastian walked behind Jenna and held her so she couldn't escape._

_Or they just don't care and end up beating her up even more._

_Sebastian gave a nod to Claude._

_I don't have time to worry about what'll happen to me right now. I have to do this, no matter what happens._

_Claude walked in front of Henna and pulled his arm back. He was towering over her._

_Jenna braced herself._

"_Wait! Before you do that, you might want to consider that I caught all of this on video," I shouted._

_They all froze._

_Ciel turned towards me, "Video?"_

"_Yes, video," I held up my phone restraining from making a sarcastic comment. I really, really hope this works. Ï can do whatever I want with this. Hmmm… what to do first? I could send it to your parent. Or the school. Ooo! I have an idea! I could send it to the local newspaper!"_

_The boys shuddered._

_Was it working? It looked like it, but I couldn't be too sure of myself. Otherwise, they'd catch on and it'd all be for nothing. "That sounds like fun! I can see it now, 'Rich Children Result to Violence!' Front page news, right?" I had a smirk on my face saying I had confidence, even though my confidence levels had reached the negative numbers._

_I let out a silent sigh of relief. Apparently, my little trick worked on the boys because they looked absolutely terrified. Their parents' businesses couldn't handle that sort of talk going around. They'd lose business._

"_Let her go," a defeated Ciel commanded._

"_Oof!"Jenna fell to the ground._

_The three walked away leaving Jenna on the ground, and me victorious._

"_Hey, you OK?" I ask her._

"_Yeah thanks for saving my hide back there," Jenna fixed her tangled blonde hair. "I didn't even notice you taking video over there."_

"_I didn't. It's just a picture," I held up the picture so she could get a good look at it._

"_Clever," she mused._

"_Thanks," I smiled._

"_I guess it's back to the drawing board on how to make friends. Apparently, I'm not very good at it."_

"_Neither am I."_

_Maybe it was time for a change. To reach out and try something new. We're both different enough. Both outcasts. Both alone. Maybe this could work. Maybe, just maybe, she isn't like everyone else._

"_Hey, Jenna?"_

"_Yeah?" she turned to face me._

"_What if we became friends?"_

_Her eyes widened, "You mean it?"_

"_Why not?" I held out my hand. "How about it, Jenna? Shake on it?"_

_She hesitated, "On one condition."_

"_What is it?" I ask, now curious._

"_Don't call me Jenna."_

_I blinked in confusion, "Why?"_

"_I don't think it suits me anymore," she stared at the ground deep in thought. Then her eyes lit up telling me she had an idea. She looked up at me, "How about Alison?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_

_We shook hands on it and I made the first friend I've ever had._

"Are you going to help me or not, you bloody git?!"

Alice's yelling helping clear the last memories out of my mind.

Alison had become dark and violent while I was trapped in my thoughts. Alice is now restraining Alison and keeping her form tearing the three apart limb-from-limb, but won't be able to for much longer.

"Oh, right," I hurry over to help Alice. We hold Alison back long enough to keep her from killing them… today.

"You and your bloody memory, Autumn," Alice says bitterly after the snobby bullies walked away.

"Don't I know it. Is everybody OK?" My memory could be a pain sometimes. Scratch that. All the time.

"Yup. Flying Mint Bunny flew away, so he's safe."

"Yeah," Alison tells me, "but can you blame me for wanting to kill them?" Alison was still being dark, just less violent.

""No, I can't," I say truthfully. I would want to kill them too, after remembering all of that, "Just do it when you won't get caught and sent to Juvy."

"Fine," Alison says sounding depressed.

"Good, now let's get to lunch. Shall we?" Alice changes the subject, obviously wanting Alison to go back to her usual cheerful persona.

That's right. It's fifth period, lunch.

We nod our heads in agreement and walk into the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, we run into Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo.

"Oh, I see we have run into the outcasts," Francis, the French boy with blond shoulder-length hair says to his friend.

"Yes, Autumn, Alice, and Alison! And how could we have forgotten Flying Mint Bunny? My bad," Antonio's laugh was loud and obnoxious.

Alice squint her eyes at them.

"Here, allow us," Francis picks up the milk from his tray. Before we have any time to react, he dumps the white liquid onto her face.

Alison yells, "Hey! Go bother somebody else!"

"Hey yourself," Francis says, being the jerk he is. "You really blame me just for pouring milk on her? I could have done much worse, you know."

Another of the slaps of pain squeezed itself into my head. This is going to be a long day if these kept showing up.

_Alison, my new friend, and I giggled. We were walking to school together and, I admit it, when you are friends with the right person, having a friend is fun._

_On one of the benches outside of the school sat a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair and bangs. She was reading one of Sir Arthur Doyle's books aloud. I immediately recognized her as Alice Kirkland._

_People called her crazy and insane. I didn't mind. If there was something that made her different than the rest of us, that was OK with me. Maybe she was like Alison and I. Or maybe she was like everyone else. I couldn't tell yet._

_Two boys walked out of the main entrance with books in their arms. They stopped about three feet behind Alice and started throwing the books at her._

"_Ow!"Alice shrieked. I didn't blame her. They looked pretty heavy._

"_Oops, I think we missed, Antonio," Francis said._

"_Yeah, we're terribly sorry, we just wanted to see if you needed anything else to read to Flying Mint Bunny," the two started to laugh._

"_Francis, your father told us to get along," Alice said strictly._

"_Me? Get along with you? My insane, good-for nothing stepsister?! As if!" Francis argued._

"_You bloody frog! Don't you want to make a good example for Alfred and Matthew?"_

"_I could care less about what happens to them."_

"_You're their big brother!"_

"_Half-brother! That means I'm not related to you!"_

"_That also means they are related to you, and you are related to them."_

"_Why are we still standing here?" Alison asked me. She was becoming angry and violent._

"_I have no idea," I told her. This was going on far too long._

_We could punish him any way we wanted. Through an exchange of simple glances, Alison and I decided to punish him by being Karma. Alison picked up one of the books abandoned on the ground without anybody noticing. She chucked it at the blond, "If you're gonna pick on a girl. At least make it a fair fight!"_

_Francis grumbled something to Antonio and the two enter the school again._

_A sense of justice filled my heart._

"_Thanks, but you didn't need to do that," Alice looked shocked._

"_Probably, but we were feeling violent," I said casually. As if she just remembered something, Alice quickly threw the books he was holding under her arm and held out a hand for us to shake, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Alice Kirkland."_

"_Thanks, but you don't need to be so formal around us. I'm Alison Trancy, and this is Autumn Kohler."_

_We each shook her hand and I glanced down at the mess of books, "Well it looks like they aren't coming back anytime soon. Want to bring these back to the library with us?" I asked and tucked a piece of dark brown hair that fell out of my braid behind my ear._

"_Me?" Alice looked astonished at the fact that we asked her, and not somebody else._

"_Yeah, why not?" I ask with a chuckle._

"_Um, sure," she replied a bit unsure of herself._

"_Great!" Alison cheered, back to her happy self._

"Yeah keep walking! You're nothing but a bunch of cowards!" Alison is yelling at Antonio and Francis as they walk away.

Alice is drying off her face with a napkin.

There was a puddle of milk from when the boys dumped milk on Alice.

"Sorry guys, I just- " I begin to explain that it was my stupid memory but Alice interrupted me.

"We know. It's just your stupid memory. You can't control it," she repeats the words I told them every other time my ability gets the better of me.

"Still," I turn my head to the side, ashamed of the fact I can't defend my own friends.

"What is this?!" I hear Mr. Kyo yell at us. Mr. Kyo was the gym teacher at our school and he had just gotten a bottle of milk.

"Francis and – " Alison begins explaining but Mr. Kyo didn't want to hear it.

"Save it. You will stay after lunch and clean this entire mess up. Understood?" Mr. Kyo tells us, no questions us like one may think, strictly.

"But – " Alison dares to try to explain one last time.

Mr. Kyo gave us a death glare. Does he need to say anything more?

No, he didn't.

We all let out a sigh, "Yes, Mr. Kyo."

"Good. Now eat. You have ten minutes left before the period is over," Mr. Kyo walks away leaving us running to a table to scarf down our lunches.

Soon after, we finish as much as we can and are holding mops and brooms.

We begin to clean. To my surprise, the room is silent. Some of us are quiet sometimes, but never all of us at the same time.

I am growing concerned, "You guys OK?"

They exchange a glance, "We're a bit worried about you because of the, well, you know."

My shoulders slump over. I don't like talking about my memory out loud unless I'm apologizing for spacing out like earlier today, "You know I don't like it when you worry about me." There was nothing they could do to affect it, yet alone help.

"Well too bad. We are," Alison states defiantly.

"As long as – " a sharp pain travels throughout my brain, nothing like the usual slaps. It corrupts my mind.

As long as this didn't happen.

My brain moved into hyper-speed. Everything that I didn't want to remember starts to come back to me. The pace became too quick for me to handle.

_A little girl laughed with her parents._

_An old man pushed a little girl away, "Go away, kid. Nobody wants you."_

_A little girl screamed, "Why?!"_

I stop feeling the broom in my hand and hear wood hit the floor.

_Two adults fought, "What do I have to do for you to notice her? Leave? Take her with me?"_

"_I notice her all the time. See? I can hear her upstairs."_

My legs are shaking.

"_She's crying!"_

"Autumn?! Autumn!" my two friends sound alarmed.

I fall to the ground on all fours. Breathing a little too shallowly.

_A little girl crying, "Love. What is that? And how come every time I think somebody loves me, they end up hating me? Why do we need people if all they do is hate? What is the point of friends anyway? I'd probably be better off alone than with others. So it's decided then, starting now, no friends. I'll go alone. Who needs friends anyway?"_

"Go! Leave! I told you! Leave me alone!" I start screaming at the images.

_The little girl is crying._

I start crying.

_The little girl is me._

It finally ends.

I'm panting short, desperate breaths.

"Autumn?" Alice asks. "Was that it? The thing you told us not to be worried about?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize you are on the ground, crying, and can't stand, right?" Alice asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "As long as you stay calm, everything is OK." I take a couple more breaths before standing up. They couldn't help me. Nobody can fix my memory, so why worry about it?  
"I find that hard to believe," Alice says, faking calmness.

Alison has her mouth hanging open, hardly able to believe what she just saw.

"It happens sometimes, don't worry," I tell them. It's just part of the stupid memory." I fix my red t-shirt with my country of origin, Denmark, on it.

"O-OK," Alison finally says, a tiny bit scared.

"That's the thing about being different. People say it's bad. But is ti really? We're more loyal to one another than many others you'll ever meet. Some call us crazy, insane even. But are we? Are we insane? Or are we sane, and they're all insane? In order to become 'popular', they pretty much become everybody's enemy. They cheat, lie, and gamble their way through life with no punishment. We do what we think is right. So who's insane now? Them or us? I used to think something was wrong with me when people didn't like me, but then I grew to know it isn't me, it's them. That's the problem here. Whenever I approach a so-called sane human, they just push me away. Isn't that more insane? Having a fear of something or someone different? Shunning them and putting them in exile in fear that we will like that they're different? From my experiences, that's just what humans are. Us, the insane people. The different people. We don't care what your deal is. If you have a good heart, then you're welcome here. With us. Doesn't mean you have to join us. Just means you are able to come to us, and we will accept you with open arms."

Silence.

"Are you always so poetic after that happens?" Alice asks, obviously concerned for my own safety.

"Yup," I say casually.

"OK then," Alison shrugs my little scene off and we continue life as if this sort of thing happened every day, which it does because this is just an ordinary day in my life. In our lives. Our perfectly normal, ordinary lives that me normally, breathe, work, and sleep in. No matter the obstacles or difficulties, because that's what we are.

Different.


End file.
